Not Supposed To
by Skalidra
Summary: It's the middle of winter, and Tim, Damian, and Dick are embroiled in a no-holds-barred snowball war. At least, until Damian gets called inside to talk about the night's patrol with Bruce. Jason, much to his displeasure, gets dragged in to fill the third spot, by Tim shoving snow down the back of his shirt. Well, Jason's definitely not going to let that go unavenged.


Hello! So, back to prompts this week. This is from a prompt from masterdorkoftheuniverse for either Dick and Tim with prompt 6 ("Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?") or Jason and Tim with prompt 11 ("Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!"). Well, since I have no self control, I wrote both. With all three of them. XD So, this is Jason/Tim/Dick, with prompt 11, "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!" Hope you enjoy!

 **Warnings** for: An established BDSM relationship, threesomes, anal sex, heavy masochism, and dom/sub themes.

* * *

I carefully pack the snow into tight balls, stockpiling a collection back behind my hedge and safely out of the line of fire. Dick and Damian are in the middle of a no-holds-barred, all out war, and I was engaged until Damian nailed me in the face with a snowball and I retreated to gather ammo. Back behind this hedge is just slightly safer, at least until one of them decides to take their war out of the main driveway area of the lawn.

I lift my head as I hear the main door to the manor open, taking a careful peek up over the hedge to look. It's Jason trudging down the stairs, in his leather jacket and a pair of black gloves, shoulders drawn up in some attempt at stopping the cold from stealing down the collar and underneath the leather. He looks mildly irritated at the whole world, but that's kind of just Jason's default expression. He gets to the bottom of the stairs, and I take a brief glance the same direction he's looking to figure out what he's watching. The great war, is my answer.

"Hey, brat!" Jason calls, and Damian jerks to a stop and promptly gets nailed in the throat with one of Dick's snowballs.

He hacks, sputters as he reels back, and then shouts, " _Grayson!_ " in a fairly pissed tone. Dick only laughs. "What, Todd?!" Damian demands, as Jason somewhat approaches. Probably just to avoid yelling so loudly.

I stay perfectly still as he crosses in front of the hedge I'm hiding behind.

"Bruce wants you inside," Jason tells him. "Something about patrol tonight."

Damian huffs out an irritated breath, and glares at Dick as he aggressively jabs a finger at him. "This is not done, Grayson. I will have vengeance." Dick's grin is bright, and Damian stalks towards the manor with all the righteous fury a ten year old can muster. He brushes past Jason and then heads up the stairs to the manor, and the door shuts after he vanishes through it.

Jason shakes his head, hands shoved in his pockets, and snorts. "He's such a little bastard, huh?" My gaze flicks past Jason to Dick, as Jason looks as well and then stills. "Dick, _no_." Dick has a snowball in hand, and is tossing it up and down as he eyes Jason with a mischievous grin and a poised-to-throw stance. " _No_. I am just grabbing my bike and then I'm gone. Don't you _dare_ , Dick."

I grab a couple of my snowballs as Dick starts to laugh, with a truly _evil_ edge, and slip out from behind the hedge. Every inch of my stealth training comes into play as I approach Jason, stepping into his tracks to minimize the crunch of snow and being _very_ sure he doesn't see me coming. Though I know Dick does. Dick cocks his arm back and Jason tenses, foot sliding through the snow as he gets ready to move.

"Don't you _dare_ throw that snowba—" I reach up and shove my snowballs down the back of Jason's jacket, and he _yelps_ and arches away, all his muscles tensing up for one precious moment. Dick's snowball hits him squarely in the face and knocks him backwards onto his ass. I step away as he spits, "Goddamnit!" and wipes snow off his face, twisting his head to look back.

The second his eyes focus on me, I back off another step. They're narrowed, vengeful, and then his mouth curls into a sharp grin that looks entirely too murderous for my sense of safety. "Jason," I try and soothe, and I can see his gloves scrape the snow beneath them into vague handfuls.

"Oh, it's _on_ ," he snarls.

I take off running.

* * *

I breathe hard, peering around the edge of a wall for just a moment to make sure no one's there. Then I burst around the corner and run down the corridor, booking it as fast as possible because there are _two_ well-trained demons happy to engage me in combat and I'm starting to lose the advantage. They've got more stamina than I do, and my smaller size makes it harder to get through the thicker piles of snow.

I think I've managed to mostly lose them in the hedge maze, but that could be wishful thinking on my part. I haven't seen either of them in a couple minutes, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm leaving tracks everywhere I go, after all. Problems with snow. I've only had time to brush away some of those tracks.

I get to the end of the corridor between a wall — near the center of the maze, almost positive — and a hedge, whip around the corner of the right turn, and promptly get tackled.

My back hits the ground hard, but the heavy snow drifts somewhat cushions the impact of my weight _and_ the weight of the person slamming me down. The blur of brown leather and paler skin says it's Jason, and the rough gloved hands grabbing my wrists and pinning them down above my head confirms it. Dick would be a little gentler. Not much, but a little.

I give a soft groan, wincing, as Jason grins down at me. He's flushed, sweating, and looking entirely too pleased with himself. He's also got me in a pretty good pin, with my arms locked above my head and his weight sprawled out across my chest and between my legs. I could get out of it, but not without a struggle or actually hurting him. He's too heavy for me to do a simple roll, and too good for me to pull any of the other simple tricks I know. Doesn't help that he knows all of them too, or that his thumbs are pushing in at pressure points on both my wrists that threaten to become painful if I fight.

"Got you," Jason says between us, his voice quiet but satisfied.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, yes, you got me. Now get off; you're heavy."

"Sure," he agrees easily. Then his grin widens. "Once I've had my _revenge_." I don't register his words in time to stop him. He lets go of my wrists, his arms sweep outwards, and then he's sweeping them back in through the drift around us and dumping the snow down onto me.

I sputter, flailing, as Jason shoves down on my chest to push up. He's laughing. I manage to shake the snow off my face enough to see, and then take advantage of the fact that Jason isn't pinning me anymore. I knock one of the arms braced on my chest away, and push as he slips sideways with a startled sound. He goes down on his back in the snow, with me over him and pressing my hands down on his shoulders. I sweep snow into his face in retaliation, and then we're grappling in the drift. He's bigger than I am, stronger, but I'm faster and it's harder for him to get a grip on me. He's laughing, and after a few moments somehow I find myself laughing too. I laugh, and he laughs, and we grapple until I end up on top of him, I'm breathless, and his hands are lightly gripping my arms but not trying to push me off.

He's looking up at me, mouth in a wide grin and his cheeks flushed. His hair and skin are dusted in snow, and there's a bright joy to his eyes that lightens his face and makes him look younger. It reminds me of when I used to watch him as Robin.

I don't realize that I've leaned down to kiss him until his laugh stops. Then I yank back away, eyes widening. His hands tighten on my arms as I gasp out, "I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to—"

He's leaning up into me, yanking me down by his grip on my arms. It's more of a collision than a kiss, but it cuts me off just as efficiently. His mouth is hard on mine, one of his hands is in my hair, and I don't know how it happens but somehow I'm pressing back just as hard against him. I blindly grope for the zipper to his jacket, and then he's rolling me and pressing me onto my back. His teeth graze across my tongue, my bottom lip, and he gives a low, rumbling sound that kind of snaps me back into reality.

"Woah," I say, muffled into the kiss, and then push him back an inch. "Is this really happening?"

He pulls back an inch or so further, looking down at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "Do you want it to?" he counters.

"I—" My instant reaction is to say no, but Jason gives a sharp snarl and glares down at me.

"Be real careful about those next words, little Red." It sounds like a threat. "You can blame this on endorphins, or adrenaline, but if you're actually interested you damn well better not shut that door." He gives a grin that's just as sharp as his snarl, leaning a little more weight down onto me. " _I'm_ not the stalker of the two of us."

I breathe shallowly, staring up at him and then forcing myself to swallow. He doesn't look like my Robin anymore, but I'm not sure that's a bad thing. I'd be such a _liar_ if I tried to say that I haven't looked at Jason that way, even since he came back. Maybe especially since he came back. I was too young to really understand my fascination with Jason while he was Robin, but once he came back that was a different story. My Robin, grown up into this magnificent, handsome, _aggressive_ bastard. I didn't really know how to handle that, and I think I still don't.

I do know, "This is a bad idea."

Jason's gaze flicks to my mouth, and the hand he still has in my hair gives a small tug as he laughs. "That's not a _no_ , little Red." His expression darkens, and the hand in my hair releases its hold to slide back and tilt my jaw up. "And a _no_ is the only way you're going to stop me."

He leans down, and this kiss is a little softer. This time there's skill behind the movement of his lips and the flick of his tongue, not just force. The roll of his hips instantly reminds me that he's pressed between my legs, and I give a small gasp and jerk my head away to arch it back. My hands curl into fists, my gloves and his jacket making it hard to get a real grip on him. His mouth slides down my throat, and then I hear him give a strained groan with an edge of laughter to it. I don't have the time to wonder why before his fingers are tugging my turtleneck down to make room for his mouth, and there are teeth grazing at my skin.

"No marks," I manage to gasp out, before his teeth tighten too far.

His hips roll in again, but he lets go of my turtleneck and raises his mouth up to my ear. I close my eyes tightly for a moment as his teeth grip the lobe of my ear and give a gentle tug, and then he lets go so he can speak into my ear. "You got it." I have to swallow again at the dark, rumbling murmur he chooses to use as a tone.

I drag my hands together to grab the zipper for his jacket, wrenching it down. He's wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath that, but it clings close to his chest and is _much_ easier for me to wrap my hands in than his jacket. Even with my gloves still on. Jason makes an approving noise, catching my mouth in another kiss, and then the hand not braced against my shoulder is sliding down between us. I give a sharp, surprised noise when he cups me, squeezing down hard enough to get sensation through the jeans I'm wearing. Is this really going to go that far?

"Hard for me, little Red?" he murmurs against my mouth, squeezing down again.

"You make a pretty compelling reason to be," I counter, way more breathless than him at this point.

His hand leaves me, I stifle any kind of a protesting noise, and then Jason is turning his head. I follow the angle, and have to bite my tongue to stop any kind of reaction as he unbuckles his glove with his teeth and tugs it off. He lets it drop over my shoulder, and then pauses for just a moment, meeting my gaze. Like he's giving me time to stop him, if I'm going to. Maybe all my logical reasoning has vanished at this point, consumed by the hard press of his hips to mine and that dark, heated, _look_ to his eyes, but I can't imagine stopping him. Not now.

His hand slips down, and I'm pretty sure the kiss he gives me is part distraction as I feel him unbuckle my belt, pop the button of my jeans, and then ease the zipper down. He lightly bites down on my lower lip at the same time as his hand slides inside my open jeans, and then beneath the waistband of the boxers I have on beneath it.

I gasp as his hand wraps around me, and he gives a rumbling sound as he slides his hand up in a stroke. "Jason," I say, _refusing_ to admit that it sounds like a plea.

"I've got you, little Red," he answers, hand working me in long, fast strokes. I clench my hands harder in his shirt, and he pulls away from the kiss to nose down the side of my face and graze his teeth across my ear again. "Don't hold back," he murmurs into my ear. "Want to feel you come over my knuckles, Red. Feel you come undone underneath me. You'll let me do that to you, won't you?" Another graze of his teeth, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

I force myself to let go of his shirt before I tear it, all but ripping my gloves off in desire. I reach forward, sliding my hands underneath his shirt. He flinches back, sucking in a sharp breath, and then gives a laugh.

"Fuck, that's cold," he says into my ear, with that edge of laughter in his voice. "Go ahead, little Red. Explore."

I take him at his word. It's hard to focus enough to appreciate the muscle I'm touching, but I forcibly draw in a deep breath and make it happen. I let my fingers follow the patterns of muscle I've only ever seen from a distance, and definitely never touched before. Of course I've seen Jason shirtless, or with ripped clothing, but I've never had the opportunity to really memorize his musculature before. He's definitely built. Thicker than Dick, focused more on strength than agility, but not the tank that Bruce is. One hell of a lot thinner than Kon, that's for sure. But Kon is kind of a miniature walking tank himself.

I slide my hands around his back, exploring the ridges of scar tissue. I let my fingers trace across the juts of his shoulderblades, feeling the pattern of movement that he's using to jack me off and giving a small noise that I do my best to choke back. He gives a shallow groan in response, pace picking up just a touch. My hands clench down on his back, nails digging into his skin, and he gives another groan. It sounds a lot louder than it is, given that he's exhaling more or less right into my ear. I press my thighs in against his hips, barely stopping myself from bucking up into his hand, and drag him down far enough that I can mimic him and bury my head against his shoulder.

I breathe hard against the collar of his shirt, trying not to dig my nails too hard into his skin. Sleeping with a clone of Superman, with all the accompanying invulnerability, really doesn't give you good life skills to deal with sleeping with a normal human. I _can't_ hurt Kon, not seriously anyway. Jason, on the other hand, is going to end up with nasty scratches if I'm not careful.

I wonder if he'd mind.

Partly out of curiosity, and partly because it's _right_ in front of my face, I open my mouth and bite down into his skin. Low on his neck, right before the collar of his shirt. Jason tenses for a moment, and then gives another quiet groan into my ear and rolls his shoulder up into my mouth. It doesn't feel violent enough to be a demand to let go, so I just flick my tongue out to taste the skin I'm biting, and then bite a little harder. My sense of normal people's skin against my teeth or nails is kind of skewed, but I'm sure that he'll walk away with imprints of my teeth, if not bruises.

"Thought you said no marks, little Red." That edge of a laugh is still in his voice, even as he grips me a little harder and forces my back to arch from the sensation.

"You didn't," I counter, as soon as I've let go of his skin. I can't help shuddering, and almost bite down again to vent some of the urge to move. "Jason, _fuck_."

"Not out here." That's definitely teasing, and I can't manage any kind of an anger right now but that definitely warrants it. So I dig my nails in and _rake_ them down the length of his back. He arches, head tossing back as he gives a shout that doesn't sound as pained as I expect it to be. " _Fuck_ ," he gasps. "Jesus _Christ_ , Red." He definitely doesn't sound angry either, just strained. "Give a guy some warning!"

When he looks back down at me his pupils are blown, and he's clearly aroused one hell of a lot more than he was a few seconds ago. I definitely notice that his hand has stopped moving, but honestly this reaction is way more important to me. I'm sure that given a minute or so I'll be desperate for him to start stroking again. But right now I'm fascinated with the fact that I'm pretty sure I just gave Jason scratches that might be _bleeding_ down his back, and everything about him says he enjoyed it.

So I do it again. Farther out this time, closer to his sides, but just as hard.

Jason grits his teeth together and shudders, back curling up and into my nails, not away from them. "Are you a _masochist?_ " I ask, just a little incredulously.

His hand releases me to brace against my hip, the other clenching down on my shoulder. "What if I am?" His voice is dark and just a little wary.

"Yes."

My head snaps to the side in time with Jason's, and I can feel him tense above me almost as much as I do. Because that's _Dick's_ voice.

He's standing near the edge of the hedge I originally ran around, partially in sight with one eyebrow arched and his arms crossed over his chest. He looks a whole lot less breathless than either of us, but I can't pin down his expression. There's something there that hints at irritation, but it doesn't actually _look_ like anger, and he's not shouting or throwing the two of us apart so there's at least that. He doesn't look disappointed, or shocked, or _anything_. But there's something on his face that I just don't understand.

And oh _god_ what did he see? My jeans are still undone, Jason's hand is wrapped around my hip, the imprint of my teeth is obvious on his neck. Oh _no_.

"Dick," I start, staying utterly still because that's just a little better than trying to leap away from Jason like some grade school kid caught with a crush, "this isn't what it looks like. He just—"

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like," Dick breaks in, with a flash of a smile. Then he's moving towards us, and I yank my hands back from inside Jason's shirt, trying to at least look a _little_ less guilty. "Jason," Dick says as he stops to the side of us, with a definite warning edge to his voice.

Jason draws back a little bit, pushing down on me to raise himself a couple of feet. He's looking up at Dick, and I'm not sure what his expression is either. I know I can identify a bit of wariness, and that the heat of arousal definitely hasn't gone away, but apart from that I'm in the dark. Right up until Dick's hand snaps out. The ring of the impact against Jason's cheek is loud, and my eyes widen as Jason's head jerks sideways under the blow. Before I have words, or Jason can do more than take a breath in and start to turn his head back, Dick has a handful of his hair and is wrenching his head up. I swallow as Jason's throat arches, and he gets dragged up to his knees.

"Jason," Dick repeats, as I stare. "You're not supposed to fuck other people without permission."

"What?" The word leaves my mouth before I can contain it.

Dick looks down at me for just a moment. "Yes," my oldest brother says, gaze slipping down Jason's throat. It lingers on the imprint of my teeth. "He's a masochist." Dick shoves Jason's head forward and holds it down, returning his gaze to me. "He also _knows better_ ," that part is aimed at Jason, "than to do things I've told him not to."

"Did it _look_ like I was fucking him?" Jason grumbles, but his hands are at his sides and he doesn't pull against Dick's hold. This is _surreal_.

"We both know that wasn't meant literally." Dick's hand releases its grip on Jason's hair, and then I can see his nails dig into skin as it grips the back of Jason's neck instead. "Take the jacket off."

"Dick, it is _fucking_ cold out here in case you hadn't noticed."

" _Now_."

Jason moves to obey, and my mouth parts in shock. Until I look back up at Dick and find him smiling, with a soft edge to his gaze that seems totally out of place next to the almost harsh attitude he's been using with Jason. And, when I look at Jason, there's a heat to his eyes that definitely doesn't match the grumble of his voice. This is familiar to them. It's… a game?

"You're sleeping with each other," I blurt out.

Jason snorts out a laugh, gaze flicking up to meet mine even as he shrugs out of his jacket. "We're doing a lot more than _fucking_ , little Red."

"Jason," Dick warns. "Behave."

I watch as Jason flashes a grin, twisting his head slightly in the direction of Dick. Probably not enough to actually see his eyes, but enough to give the impression. "Or _what?_ " he challenges, dropping his jacket off to the side. There's no way that long-sleeved shirt is enough to be keeping him warm, but he doesn't shiver or give any other sign of being cold.

Dick shoves him down, and I suck in a startled breath as he forces Jason's head down against my ribs and holds him there. "Depends on how badly you disobey me, Jay. I might have to punish you."

"Promises, promises," Jason says against me.

Dick's free hand comes forward, pushing the shirt up along Jason's back and baring it. Jason does shiver then, but he doesn't pull away. I swallow, taking a look at the revealed skin. He _is_ bleeding, just a little. His back is crisscrossed with bruises, and the red lines of my scratches are obvious stripes down along his back. They go right through the bruises, and I have to swallow a second time as I realize that I might have hurt Jason a lot worse than I meant to. And he still _enjoyed_ it.

"That's not bad," Dick praises, gaze raising up to meet mine. "Usually he prefers impact over sting, but this is a good start."

"Don't _teach_ him that."

" _Hush_ , Jason, or I'll teach him how to punish you too." Dick smiles, Jason shudders.

"I—" I flick my gaze down from Dick's, to the bruises, and then back up. "This is consensual, _right?_ "

Dick's grip on Jason's neck eases, and I startle a little bit as Jason's head rubs against my side, and his hands come forward and lightly grip either side of my waist. He tilts enough to look up at me, and there's an easy grin twisting his mouth, a soft edge in the corners of his eyes and the way his fingers lightly squeeze down on my waist.

"Yeah, little Red. It's consensual." He settles back down against my ribs, and this time I notice that even though ostensibly it's Dick's hand keeping him there, he's more or less relaxed into the position. He's comfortable. "This freaks you out, just say so and we'll back the fuck off. It's our thing; doesn't have to be yours."

Dick echoes the sentiment with a small nod, and I watch the way his free hand eases Jason's shirt back down. The way his knuckles lightly stroke the small of Jason's back on the way down looks soft, gentle. Even though the skin is bruised, Dick's touch is obviously a reassuring stroke more than it's any kind of attempt at aggravating the bruised flesh. What did he even _do_ to Jason to bruise him like that? I'm the only one of the family that still bruises fairly easily.

"Is this an invitation?" I ask quietly.

Dick sinks down to a crouch, and gives me another smile. "Here's what's happening. Jason started to play with you, even though one of the rules between us is that he doesn't sleep with other people without my permission. He'll be punished for that. But, it seems pretty rude to leave you all wound up with no actual release. Doesn't it, _Jason?_ "

He snorts again. "Whose fault is _that_ , Dick?"

Dick's fingers squeeze down on Jason's neck, and this time I hear the soft groan that Jason gives into my side, and feel the flex of his fingers. "Since he had all these plans for you anyway, might as well finish them." The smile Dick gives is just a little _wicked_. "How do you want him, Tim?" Before I can do more than gape, he's continuing. "He could finish jacking you off, or you could use his mouth. He's got a good tongue, when he's using it for something other than sarcasm." His smile edges up a little further. " _Or_ , you could get out from under him and fuck him instead."

"How is that an _option?_ " I ask, right back to being incredulous. He doesn't answer, and I tilt my head back for a second and raise my right hand to scrub over my face. I might have entertained some fantasies about Jason fucking _me_ , but I never thought of it the other way around. I don't know why; Kon and I go back and forth all the time. "You'd really let me do that?" is my next question. Dick nods, and I feel Jason's head shift in a nod as well. The slight squeeze to my sides confirms it. Slowly, I find myself echoing their nods.

Dick pulls Jason back by his neck, high up on his knees. "Alright then. Come over around here, Tim."

Jason flashes me a small grin, which makes me feel a little better about the weird way that this is going. I get myself up and out from underneath Jason, feeling just a _little_ silly that my jeans are still open. I come around to the other side of Jason at Dick's indication. Jason reaches forward and snags the glove he took off from the ground, tugging it back on and then bracing both of his hands against the ground. I swallow as Dick shifts aside to let me be fully at Jason's back, and simultaneously reaches down with his free hand and shoves Jason's legs wider apart. I take the offered place between his knees.

Dick lets go of Jason's neck after one last small shove. I almost jump when his other hand presses against my back, between my shoulder blades. I restrain that, and any urge to move at _all_ , when Dick leans in and presses his lips to the skin below my ear. "Go ahead," he murmurs. "Take his jeans off."

At Dick's urging I reach forward, cautiously sliding my hands around Jason's hips and down to the fastening of his jeans. It's easy enough to get undone, and then I curl my fingers around the waistband and pull them down off of his ass. I push them down to his knees — he shivers — and then repeat the process with the boxers he's wearing beneath them. My breath catches.

Between the cheeks of his ass — I already knew those would be impressive enough — is the base of what I'm pretty sure is a _plug_. I stare for a moment, until Dick reaches past me and grips it. Jason gives a quiet moan as Dick rocks it out and then back in about an inch, shoulders twitching upwards. I can see him clench down, but then Dick makes a reprimanding noise and Jason instantly relaxes again. It's pretty seriously _hot_.

"Jason wears this when he's at the manor," Dick explains, pressing up against my back. His free hand slides around my waist and then down, massaging over my cock. I shudder, tilting my head back for a second and barely stifling a moan to echo Jason's. "So I can take him whenever I want to. Any moment I want to drag him into some blind spot in the manor, pull that out of him, and sink inside." Dick makes a soft, amused noise. "I've fucked him twice today, he'll be loose enough for you to just throw some lube on and fuck him yourself. No extra prep needed."

Dick's mouth presses against my neck, and then his hand withdraws from Jason. A moment later and he's pressing something square and plastic into my right hand; I recognize it as the wrapper of a condom. Does he just carry those around with him? Of course he does; why am I asking?

"Go on, Tim," he murmurs. "Put that on."

I shiver a little bit at the dark tone he uses, the words followed by a graze of his teeth across my skin. That, and the squeeze and stroke of the hand he's got pressed down over my cock. I bring my hands in, glancing down to find the wrapper so I can rip it open. Jason twitches at the sound, and I grit my teeth together as Dick pulls his hand away from me. His fingers hook under the edge of my jeans and boxers, and push them down over my hips. I flinch a bit at the cold air, but Dick hums approval against my neck, fingers tracing over my bared hips.

I roll the condom on, my head tilting back and my eyes closing for a moment. I have to gasp in a breath when Dick's hand wraps around me, giving one long stroke. I look down as he lets go. Then my attention gets completely, _totally_ caught as that hand reaches forward and grips the base of the plug. Jason shudders, and then gives a slightly shaky moan as Dick rocks the plug out in slow, even movements. I swallow hard when it's all the way out, and I see him clench down on empty air. He gives a second shudder.

Dick wraps his hands around my hips, and nuzzles into the side of my neck. "Go on," he repeats. "Take him."

I reach forward, gripping Jason's hips in mimicry of how Dick's gripping mine, and pull him back within easy range. He shifts easily. Dick murmurs approval, and I lower a hand to wrap around myself. Just long enough that I can aim, and then push forward that first inch. Jason's back arches a bit, and I return that second hand to his hip. He's silent up until I push forward and drag him back at the same time, shoving inside. Then he cries out, and I echo him when he clenches down around me. My fingers clench down on his hips in reaction, probably too hard.

I remember myself a moment later, loosening my grip, and Dick's teeth nip sharply at my throat. "Ah," he reprimands. "Masochist, Tim. Don't be worried about how hard you go, he can _take_ it." His hands flex against my hips, and he rolls in against me, pressing hard against my back. "So _fuck_ him, Tim. Fuck him as hard as you'd fuck Kon, he'll love it."

He pulls my hips back, and then snaps them forward again into Jason. My fingers clench down again. Jason groans. I drag in a breath, and then take over. The second push of my hips is my own doing, and my back bends forward as I consider the arch of Jason's back and the dip of his head. Struck by desire more than thought, I let go of his left hip and reach forward along his back. I curl my fingers through his hair and take a handful, _yanking_ his head back. He arches harder, and moans.

Dick gives a soft laugh against my skin. "That's good," he praises. "Do what you want to him, he won't complain."

I close my eyes for just a second, drag his head back another few inches, tighten my grip on his hip for a better hold, and take Dick at his word. Jason is tight and hot around me, and Dick is warm at my back as he whispers against my throat. Suggestions, fantasies, _dirty_ thoughts and words that make me drive harder into Jason and close my eyes to picture them. The sounds from Jason — cries, moans, and gasps — definitely add to those fantasies.

I wish I could say that I last a long time, but after Jason's handjob, and watching Dick mess with him, I'm a lot more wound up than that. So the end comes faster than I'd like, in a rushing wave that I can't even hope to control.

Dick must be able to feel something in me that broadcasts it, because he adds his weight behind my thrusts, moving in perfect sync and shoving me harder into Jason than I could manage by myself. " _That's_ it," he whispers in my ear. "Let go, Tim."

I arch my throat and cry out, slamming deep into Jason and holding there, grinding into his ass as the release blanks out my world for a moment. I shove out a breath, and then my muscles ease out of tension and I bend forward. I let go of Jason's hair, and brace my hand against the center of his back instead. He stays steady underneath my weight, even though he's breathing hard and fast. After a moment I pull back, and both of us shudder as I pull out of him.

Dick takes my weight as I sink back, his hands steady on my hips. "Easy," he murmurs. I relax back into him, and only twitch a little bit as I feel him strip the condom off of me and then tuck me away again. He presses a kiss to the side of my throat as he buttons my jeans, and then slowly eases me off to the side. I flick my eyes open at that, watching Dick as he — with a flash of a smile at me — pulls a second condom out of the back of his jeans. I swallow, and he shifts close up against Jason and drops both hands to work his own jeans open.

Jason must be able to feel or hear it, because he sinks down to his elbows in the snow and gives a moan. I'm sure if he wasn't still wearing that shirt, it would turn his back into a beautiful sloped arch.

Dick slips the condom on — _Jesus_ he looks hard to the point of painful — and then retrieves a small, tear open package of lube from that same pocket. He strokes it on, discards the wrapper to the side, and then lines himself up with Jason. I stare as he pushes inside, hearing Jason's groan but only really paying attention to the way it looks. Until Dick is seated firmly inside him, and curls both hands around his hips in almost perfect imitation of where mine were. It occurs to me that Jason is almost undoubtedly going to have massive bruises by tomorrow.

Dick spares me another smile before turning his attention down to Jason, and I instinctively swallow at the _power_ he uses as he sets a hard, fast, nearly _violent_ pace. Jason arches, trembles, and makes a noise best described as a keen, but not for even one second does it look like he's trying to get away.

Curiosity drives me to shuffle my way around the two of them, over to in front of Jason. I reach in and grab his hair with one hand, his jaw with the other, and force his head up. The keen ends in a strangled gasp, and his eyes flick up to meet mine.

His pupils are blown wide, mouth parted, cheeks flushed, and there's not a single thing in his expression that looks like pain. It looks like bliss, with a raw, hungry undertone. I don't think I've ever seen Jason look anything remotely like this, and it tightens my gut and makes my cock twitch in a way I know means I'd be hard again if it wasn't _way_ too soon.

"Fuck," I murmur, raising my gaze up to Dick. He's watching me, with half a smile and his lips just slightly parted so he can breathe through them. "He's—" I struggle, lost for words because I don't know how to describe the weird sort of awe that I'm feeling. "It's incredible," I settle on saying.

Dick gives a breathless laugh, and his hands slip up to grip either side of Jason's waist. "Isn't he?"

Jason shudders _hard_ between us, something like a dry sob making it out of his mouth, and then he gasps, " _Dick_. God, _fuck_ , I can't—" Dick instantly _stops_ , and Jason gives a sharp cry that sounds like loss, and denial. When I look down his eyes are squeezed shut, and he's trembling between us. I look up to Dick for a clue, and find him rocking his hips in small little thrusts with none of the power of before.

"He's right on the edge," Dick murmurs, holding my gaze. "What do you think, should I let him come? He's not supposed to without my permission."

I swallow, and Jason gives another hard shudder and whispers, " _Please_ ," up at me. My breath catches.

I stare down at him, take another glance up at Dick, and then shake my head. "No."

"Why not?" Dick asks, but the smile he's got is definitely laced with approval. So is his tone. Jason, on the other hand, is giving small noises that sound like pleas.

"Because this isn't about him." I start haltingly, but with every word my voice gains strength, and reasoning clicks in behind it. "This was an apology for starting something he knows he shouldn't have. This was about me getting off. Now it's about you. His arousal is his own fault, and if he wanted an orgasm he should have gone to _you_ , not pursued anything with me. I don't think he should get anything until after whatever punishment you deal out."

Jason gives a pained groan, and then a strained laugh. "God, you're fucking _brutal_ , little Red."

Dick watches me for a moment, and then nods. "Good. Alright then, you hear that, Jason? Not until you've been punished." He moves again, resuming thrusts, and they're still fast but they're also long and gentle. Jason gives a slightly shaky groan, but it also sounds like loss.

"Oh, you _bastards_ ," he breathes out, and I look up to Dick for an explanation.

"Masochist," he says in answer to my look. "It's not just a kink for him, it's a fetish. He _can't_ get off without the pain, not for a _long_ time anyway. I could fuck him just like this for hours and he'd never come. It's _more_ than enough for me though." I watch his fingers tap against Jason's waist, and then he orders, "Clench down, Jay. The faster you get me off the faster we can get around to your punishment."

Jason gives a small snarl, but I can see his muscles tighten as he obeys. Dick gasps in a breath, eyes closing as his head tilts back. I stroke my hands over Jason's cheek, through his hair, as I watch Dick. He's gorgeous, but in a _completely_ different way than Jason is. The two of them together are… I don't think I'm ever going to be able to see them near each other without thinking of this.

I'm not sure yet if that's going to be a bad thing.

Dick's eyes close, his face sets into an expression that looks strained, and I swallow as I realize he's about to come. Sure enough, he gives a few more thrusts into Jason — the whole time his hands stay carefully loose — and then presses close and arches, giving a low moan that forces the same reaction out of me as when I saw Jason's expression. Oh, if I was _capable_ of getting hard again this fast, I definitely would be. I watch until Dick eases down, slipping out of Jason — who gives a strangled curse and a sharp shiver — and back onto his heels. He moves with mindless efficiency, stripping off the condom and dropping it to the side, next to the small pile of wrappers already there, and then pulling himself back together.

Then he reaches sideways, for the black shape of the plug that I'd all but forgotten. My breath catches as he brings it forward, and works it into Jason. I can feel Jason's jaw clench, as he gives a muffled groan between his teeth. Finally Dick pulls Jason's clothing back up, and reaches around to tuck him in and then close everything up.

Jason slips to the side, collapsing into the snow with a moan and a shiver. "Oh, _god_ I hate you both," he almost snarls.

Dick gives a breathless laugh, and then reaches out to pat his thigh. "I know, Jay. Come on, I'll clean up here, you two head for the manor and I'll follow in a minute." I look up, startled, and Dick meets my look with a smile. "You're part of this now, Tim. At least for now. Jason still needs to be punished, and then maybe after that I'll consider letting him actually get off. You're at least part of this tonight." His smile widens just a touch, and his head tilts to the side. "Maybe we can negotiate something more permanent in the morning, hm? After you've had a few more tastes to make sure you like him."

From halfway buried in the snow, Jason gives a muffled, " _Hate_ you both. But that sounds good."

There is absolutely no way I'm saying anything but, "Alright."


End file.
